Home
by shironi27
Summary: Dan and Phil need to move out again, but this time they just might have to get another flat mate.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, before you read I just want to add that the characters are probably a bit OC. I try to write them correctly, but both boys have interesting characters and I'm just not sure if I get there reactions correct. Also this won't be Phan, so sorry if that's what you were expecting. Anyway here's the beginning, hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe that old hag!" shouted a lanky brunet slamming the door on the way in to his shared flat.

"What's the matter Dan?" questioned a black haired male, the mentioned flat mate, wearing purple footy pajamas sitting on a couch.

"Our landlady's evicting us."

"What! Why?"

"She says she needs an open flat for her niece."

"Well that's not fair," pouted the footy pajama wearing young adult.

Dan just rolled his, "tell me about it, Phil." He plopped down next to his friend and got out his laptop, "Worse part is that she only gave us a week to get out."

"How are we suppose to find a flat in London, in less than a week, at our price range?! It's Impossible!"

"Better start searching Phil," mumbled Dan as he focused on the close to impossible task ahead of them. Phil muttered a bit before he too got to work searching for a new place to live.

**~home~**

Four days later…

"We still haven't found a new place to live and we only have three days left!" muttered Dan while he was laying face first on the couch. His laptop lay abandoned on the floor. Over the past few days the two young adults have been franticly searching for a new flat. They'd seen over twelve places and made dozens of calls, but every flat they saw was either too pricey or a complete dump.

Now while Dan was getting ready to throw in the towel, Phil had another idea. He was nervous to bring it up though, but it seemed as if he didn't have a choice. They were running out of time.  
>"Hey Dan," spoke Phil, catching the frustrated brunets attention.<p>

"Hmm?"

"What if we moved in with someone?" There was total silence for a moment, until Dan lifted his face and stared at Phil telling him to continue. "Well while searching for a place I found this site called ," he turned his laptop to show Dan the site, "and there's this one guy on their who's desperately searching for two flat mates. I've been talking to him online and he seems like a good guy." Since Dan kept quite Phil thought it was safe to continue starting to describe the kid. "He's a bit younger than us, but I don't think that's much of a problem. The rents in our price range and the place isn't too far from here. It's even close to one of the parks!" He tried to seem enthusiastic for his friend, knowing how much trouble Dan had meeting new people. "We could meet him to see how we get along?"

He finished holding his breath as Dan thought things over. This really was their only option or else they'd have to ask their parents for help. Which both boys were reluctant to do. Phil knew Dan had trouble with new people, he always came off as a bit rude or insensible, causing people to misunderstand him. They really had no other choice at the moment though.

It was silent between them for a few moments and Dan thought things over. He hated meeting new people, especially potential flat mates. It took him forever to find an acceptable roommate and he loathed having to get another one. Finally he gave a resigned sigh, they really didn't have many options at the moment. "Alright, lets meet him." He grumbled trying to suffocate himself with the couch, no such luck though.

At this news Phil gave a relieved sigh and started blabbering away, while typing on his laptop, trying to soothe Dan's worries. It didn't help much, but it was the thought that counts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was freaking out, although on the outside he was as cool as a cucumber, inside though he was a burning pit of nervousness. This caused him to be even clumsier than usual making him stub his toe, trip and spill drinks more often than usual. Phil just tried to stay out of Dan's way, while at the same time making sure he didn't fall flat on his face when he tripped.

They were waiting for their potential new house mate in a café about 15 minutes away from their place. The unknown boy had allowed them to choose the time and place of the meeting, scoring some points with Dan. There was still a chance of the unknown being a terrible match for them, but at least he was courteous. They'd been sitting there for about twenty minutes when Phil started waving his hand to get someone's attention.

A boy-ish looking dark haired brunet walked up to them with a friendly smile on his face.  
>"Hey Phil, it's nice to finally meet you in person," he stuck out his hand and they shook hands, he then turned to the shocked looking brunet. "And you must be Dan, right?" He asked also offering his hand, but it was ignored as the only thing going through Dan's mind was 'He's American!'<p>

"Ugh, Dan are you alright?" asked Phil looking at him curiously.

Dan's mouth decided to mirror his thoughts, pointedly ignoring Phil's question and saying what his mind was screaming, "Your American!?"

Phil looked a bit horrified at Dan's outburst, but calmed when he noticed the other boy laughing. "You didn't tell him, Phil?"

"It must have slipped my mind." He shrugged looking back over to Dan as he finally calmed a bit.

"Anyway," continued the foreigner, "my names Mat and yes I am American. I'm studying here in London and am hoping you'll be my roommates." He finished looking curiously at the older boys.

"I have a few questions first and I'd like to see the flat," replied Dan getting his head on straight and focusing on the matter at hand- finding living quarters.

"Sure, if you don't mind I can show you to the flat now and answer all your questions on the way?" asked Mat.

"Ya, that'd be great!" Said Phil, leading the way out of the café with Dan and Mat following behind.

**~home~**

They made their way to the location of the flat on foot. It was only about ten minutes away in the opposite direction in which Dan and Phil came. On the way there Mat answered all of the boys questions, mostly Dan's, no matter how random or strange they were. Mat seemed to show an infinite amount of patience and wasn't at all annoyed that Dan showed him little to no trust. They finally stopped in front of an old red bricked building in a somewhat quite and dirty street, not too far off from the main road. The place seemed quieter than their old neighborhood, although it looked a bit older and more run down.

Entering the building they found themselves in a small entrance hall with a large oak desk at the end. Unlike the outside the interior of the building was better cared for and seemed to be renovated at regular intervals. Sitting at the oak desk were two older gentlemen who seemed to be absorbed in a game of chess. Mat greeted them with a soft hello and both men looked up and smiled in return.

"Welcome back Mat," said the one with the black chess pieces. He was thin and sickly pale with wisps of white hair on his head. The other man was just as thin, but not as sick looking and black. He still had most of his hair, but what was once black was now completely grey. He too gave a friendly smile and greeted the group of boys.

"Potential flat mates perhaps?" Spoke the darker man moving a chess piece as he spoke. "Checkmate," he chuckled finally looking up. The boys were greeted by bright green eyes.

"Damnit!" swore the other man glaring over at his friend, "That was too quick, Stevie give me a chance to play a bit longer!"

"Nope," spoke Stevie, "after fifty years you still suck at chess Frank."

"I'll beat you one of these days. You smartass." mumbled Frank as he started to reset the game.

"Enjoy your day Steve, Frank. I'm off to show off the flat," spoke Mat as he made his way up the stairs to the left of the small room.

"Tell us if you need a new contract," spoke Steve as started another round.

"Will do, sirs."

"Don't call me sir," was shouted by two voices, but they were out of sight causing Mat to chuckle.

"Those were the owners," Mat said answering the boy's silent question, "They tend to spend their days playing different games in the front room. You're welcome to join them if you ever feel like it. They also argue quite a bit, but once you get to know them you realize it's just banter between two friends. Although sometimes I think they're partners or just super close. "

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever met such laid back land lords," commented Phil making his way up the stairs while also making sure not to trip.

"Ya, they're a bit different from the norm, but they aren't heartless. Meaning they won't kick you out right away if you're late with the rent."

"Convenient," replied Dan, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about annoying or troublesome landlords.

They were silent as they made their way up to the flat, passing marked doors, although they didn't make any sense. The first floor had three brown wooden doors with the numbers 12, 29, and 372. The following floor didn't have numbers, but colors- Auburn, Amber and Azure. The doors were also a lighter brown than the ones earlier. Now the third floor had animals- Sloth, Bat and Cat. The doors again where a different color, this time a much darker brown. This just left both of the boys confused as they tried to make heads and tails of the situation, but ended up even more confused.

'Who'd want to live in a flat called Sloth?' questioned Dan as they seemed to make their way up the final flight of stairs. 'Great the fourth floor, once again.' sighed Dan, 'I'm going to be forced to climb a small mountain, just to get home.'

With that they finally got to the top only to be greeted by a single ash grey door with the word Nether written on it. "What?" asked Phil, looking very confused, "I don't understand how they've numbered the doors."

"Neither do I," sighed Mat taking out some keys and opening the door, "and I've been living her for almost a year. Yet I still can't make sense of it. Anyway welcome to the flat!" With that Phil and Dan were allowed inside their soon to be new home.


End file.
